


I'm a Bad Bitch, You Can't Kill Me

by hopespym



Series: An Office is a Place Where Dreams Come True [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempted robbery, Bad Bitch Ciri, Ciri is dumb but we love her, M/M, POV Ciri, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, She gets that from Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: “Your building key. Give it to me.”Forcing herself to say something at least, she gulped and replied, “Are you sure you don’t want the business card instead?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: An Office is a Place Where Dreams Come True [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	I'm a Bad Bitch, You Can't Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaevictis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaevictis/gifts).



> Geralt x Jaskier week is well and truly over, but I'm still gonna pump out the fics. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for being away for so long, I had a friend die and that was the first of a spiral into just total unmotivation. I actually had half of this written those couple months ago, and after talking this through with Syn at like midnight last night, I found it so easy stay up until 3am writing this for you guys.
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!

Meetings didn’t really happen much in the office.

Well.

That was a big fat lie if Ciri ever told one. 

It was more like meetings that involved everyone on their floor didn’t happen much. 

Special occasions, sure. Maybe there was a big partner that they were working with that involved everyone working to their best. Sometimes a big boss from the head office came to check how everyone was doing and how well they were all meeting their targets. 

Pulling up a chair beside Renfri, the other woman shrugged at her confused look. Triss was standing at the front of the room talking to Geralt, and some people were still coming in and filling up the empty spots. Taking in the room made Ciri realise just how big their office was now from when she had first started all those months ago.

She felt Renfri nudge her lightly, “What’s the frown for?”

Huffing out a laugh, Ciri shrugged, “Just thinking I’ve been here too long.”

“You think you’ve been here too long.” Both Ciri and Renfri laughed as Yennefer came to take a seat on the other side of Ciri, an exaggeratedly exasperated face showcased. Before either two of the girls could respond Triss was clearing her throat and calling attention where she was now standing directly at the front of the table.

“I'm just going to be frank here, recently across the office there have been some reported thefts. We're not saying it's anyone here, or even anyone in this building, but it's just been little things going missing. We’ve heard reports about suspicious people hanging around in this area and will be checking that out, but if anyone in this office overall, not just this floor, is in the know of who and why, we’re just wanting people to report to their head of offices immediately - which, in our case, would be Yennefer or Tissaia. So, does anyone have anything to say?”

After a few seconds of silence, a couple people in the room started talking about the suspicious people that Triss had mentioned as well as their own accounts on seeing them. Tissaia questioned their security cameras - which Triss replied in saying were getting looked at, but they wanted to ask the employees first and see if anyone came forward before they continued. Yennefer slyly mentioned to Ciri that they were missing a few tapes from the security cameras as well.

Ciri drowned them out with a slight frown and wondered what she could remember had been going missing. 

Sure, she’d notice a couple of packages that had been sent to arrive never coming (even if the delivery place claimed it had been signed for and everything), but that seemed to be a common, albeit annoying, occurrence.

And sure - there were people gossiping about other things—printers, old monitors, old parts and things like that—not being seen for collection but… Things went missing sometimes, and with a lot more people across different floors, even Ciri had given up on trying to keep an eye on some things as they travelled from floor to floor.

Zoning back into the conversation, she noticed people leaving, all noticeably dimmer than when they had arrived and Ciri sighed as she realised that this was all she was going to hear about for a good while now.

Pursing her lips as she sat back at her desk, she settled in for a longer day than usual.

A few days later Ciri was preparing to do her normal Starbucks run, going around and seeing what everyone wanted. Sure, she probably could have gotten the newest intern to do this part, but she still liked to keep up the routine of getting out of the office for even fifteen minutes per day.

When she was shrugging on her coat, Jaskier came up beside her, snatching the coffee list out of her hand and tucking it into his own coat with a bright smile on his face, “Come on! Lots of coffee to order! Much corporate money to spend!”

Ciri laughed probably louder than she intended and allowed herself to get tugged out of the room by Jaskier. She allowed herself a fleeting look around the room and noticed a couple of people looking at her a bit strangely, except when she turned her head she noticed Fringilla looking a bit… Sour? 

Not realising that she had almost stopped completely, not completely sure what would be the cause of Fringilla looking at her so sourly. From what she could remember she had only ever had good interactions with her and had always tried to be nice in a general sense, so the look was throwing her off quite a bit.

The sharp tug on her arm had her once again trailing behind Jaskier, and once again she couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out from her throat.

The two came to a stop in the elevator and were luckily the only two in it at the moment. Ciri stopped to catch her breath and smiled at Jaskier, “So why are you joining me today?”

Shrugging carelessly, Jaskier pressed on the ground floor button and pulled out his phone, shooting away a quick fire text, “Get out of the office, of course. Don’t know if you could tell but Fringilla has  _ not _ been entirely happy lately.”

“Oh, well I’m glad I’m not the only one who noticed!”

Jaskier smiled at her once more before the elevator dinged open, the two escaping out the front door and walking down the familiar route to the nearest Starbucks - joking and goofing off along the way.

By now Ciri had mainly everyone’s orders memorised, and rattled them off quickly, swiping the company credit card and falling against the wall beside Jaskier, who was taking in the room around them as if he’d never been inside of it before.

Then again, Ciri knew that he prefered local businesses, hearing many rants about it and sharing just as many eye-rolls with Geralt, so the observant eye wasn’t all that much of a surprise when she really thought about it.

Their drinks were soon ready, and Ciri was glad for Jaskier’s help because it was one thing to take all the drinks back on her own, but having Jaskier help was much easier.

The Starbucks really wasn’t that far away and Ciri had taken the exact same route every single day since she had started working there - before she had had a chance to bond with her co-workers, especially Geralt and Jaskier, like she had.

So when her and Jaskier got a knife pulled on them, essentially right outside of their god damn building, which caused Jaskier to spill the drinks on her when Ciri let out a startled yell and jumped back into Jaskier. Holding tightly onto her own tray of cups like they were going to help her in any way, she instantly froze in place as Jaskier, seemingly without thinking, picked up one of the foam cups and threw it at the mystery man.

Not taking her eyes off of the man who was advancing on them, cup bouncing off of him easily, Ciri wished she had gone in the lunch rush - not an hour later when the printer had sorted itself out and when there was no one around.

“Give me your building key.”

Face scrunching minutely, Ciri’s brain seemed to short-circuit as her mind ran the words on loop. Beside her, Jaskier seemed to be equally confused as well, “What?”

The man rolled his eyes, stepping more towards Ciri than Jaskier and repeated, “Your building key. Give it to me.”

Forcing herself to say  _ something _ at least, she gulped and replied, “Are you sure you don’t want the business card instead?”

There was a couple moments of stunned silence for a moment, even Jaskier beside her slumping from a tense posture into something more relaxed and entirely judging as he faced her with a  _ ‘what the fuck’ _ look on his face.

Scoffing, the man reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the building with him. She dropped her half of the drinks and she struggled, Jaskier yelling as he ran inside the office to hopefully get some help.

“Just give me the building key and I’ll let you go, no harm done, little girl.”

For some reason, those words more than anything struck a chord with Ciri, and before she knew what she was doing, she was planting her feet into the ground and refusing to move.

Obviously not expecting her change of attitude, the robber almost tripped when he tried to continue on with dragging her. Turning around to open his mouth and say something probably snarky to her, Ciri couldn’t think of anything else to do except to kick him in the privates as hard as she could.

At the same time that his knees hit the ground with a loud groan, the doors to the building burst over and Ciri looked over just in time to see Geralt running out, Yennefer and Jaskier not far behind him, looking like he was ready to kill. 

Panicking, Ciri looked down at the man who was still on his knees crouched over, and then at Geralt, who was making his way over to them and fast. She tried to wrack her brain for an explanation for what had just happened, like a kid scared of their parents.

“What the fuck?”

“He-I-Uh… He provoked me!” Which. Duh. 

Covering her face with her hands she took a deep breath before she took a closer look at Geralt, who was now seemingly holding her up by the shoulders, she noticed that it wasn’t just anger, but also a lot of worry that Ciri didn’t really know what to do with. 

She managed to quickly look towards where Tissaia was now keeping the robber restrained, holding his arms behind his back and showcasing a severe look of resting bitch face, before Geralt turned her face to make her focus back on him.

“Are you okay?”

“Why was he on the ground? Did you kick him in the balls? Ciri! I thought we raised you better than this.”

The harrumph tone to his words earned a “Jaskier!” from both Geralt and Yennefer—Geralt more harshly—as he turned towards the robber, who he hauled up to his feet and dragged away and towards a cop car that was just pulling up.

Ciri took a deep breath, and Yennefer came up beside her, worry showing on her face as she rubbed her shoulder in a soothing manner, gently asking if she was okay. 

Looking towards the building she noticed more people were poking out, and she allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug by Yennefer as she just tried to breathe.

Yennefer was kind enough to block her ears - and even though there wasn’t anything that was louder than before, except maybe the police siren wailing for more attention, it allowed Ciri to take a couple of deep breaths before a cop came over to get her attention and ask some questions.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, she collapsed face first on the couch. She heard Jaskier and Geralt moving further into the apartment and shutting the door.

After police questioning, she had been given the rest of the week off, as had Jaskier, and even Tissaia knew that there was no point in trying to stop Geralt in following.

So here they all were, crammed into Ciri’s tiny apartment.

The day was hitting her hard, and it was really only just sinking in now.

She must have taken a deeper breath than normal because next thing there was a comforting pair of hands on her back, and swept up in the warmth and support from the two men who seemed to have really taken her in and made sure that she was okay, she was helpless to do anything but sob.

Walking into work a week later, she sighed and rested against the door for a moment before pushing inside, a smile plastered on her face as she was surrounded by co-workers, some of them not even from her level. Everyone seemed to be chomping at the bit to get information that she simply didn’t have.

Luckily, Yennefer was there to distract them, and Ciri made a quick escape to the break room, collapsing beside Fringilla who was taking a sip from her coffee and merely looked at Ciri without saying anything.

Ciri kind of appreciated that, and allowed herself a few more minutes of wallowing before she got to her desk, a realer smile on her face when she saw the little gift basket that had been left for her.

A couple more people came up to her desk with barely disguised intentions to get more information, but they were soon leaving her alone to return to their own work. Falling back into the flow of work, she lost herself in the repetition.

That was until about 1pm when a pair of cops walked through the doors on their floor, Yennefer leading them in and pointing at Fringilla’s desk, a massive frown on her face. 

Fringilla’s face suddenly morphed into a look of horror and she jumped when she saw the cops looming over her desk. 

“Ma’am, you’re under arrest for being an accomplice in a crime. We’re gonna need you to come with us.”

“What for?”

Looking on in shock, Ciri could barely suppress an incredulous giggle when one of the cops raised his eyebrow, “Cahir Mawr Dyffryn brought up your name as an accomplice and the mastermind behind the idea of the robbery. The evidence he led us to supports his claim. We’re going to need you to come with us now.”

Fringilla, in a state of shock, went with the cops - not fighting them nor looking anyone in the eyes. On the way out, one of the cops nodded in Ciri’s direction before they vanished.

When the doors shut, chatter filled the room and Ciri once again felt the attention falling onto her, but before anyone could actually make their way over Yennefer addressed the room, “Alright everyone, back to work! I don’t want to see anyone slacking off!” She waited a moment before she turned to Ciri and nodded her head towards the conference room.

Rushing in, Ciri found Tissaia, Geralt and Jaskier already sitting inside. Yennefer locked the door with a sigh and sat down at the table, pulling her laptop closer to her. She rubbed her temples for a moment before she sat back up.

“Right. I have you all here today because this morning I got an email from the local police station that was dealing with the aftermath of the robbery. What we all  _ thought _ was just a random attack, was actually anything but.

It turns out, Fringilla and the robber, Cahir  Mawr Dyffryn, and isn’t  _ that _ a mouthful , had been scoping us out, along with other businesses, as potential hits before Fringilla sent out applications to see who would accept her. Which we did.”

Geralt frowned, “And this is if that... Cahir is to be believed?”

Tissaia piped up from beside Yennefer, “As the policeman said, he led them to evidence. Apparently, the things that had been going missing from around the office were found in their apartment - where they had been trying to sell them off for a quick profit.”

Yennefer nodded, “Cahir decided things were moving too slowly and on information that Fringilla had obtained, from tapes and just general knowings of the building and how we operate, he knew that Ciri had a key, and had deduced that without Geralt around, it would be easier to try to get what he wanted.”

Jaskier scoffed, “Which is insane, because I’m obviously extremely scary.”

Unable to help herself as she scanned the notes that Yennefer had given her, Ciri added, “Yes, Jaskier. That foam cup you threw was so efficient.”

Snorting, Yennefer chimed in, “Or the way he ran away.”

Tissaia rolled her eyes and nudged the other woman in the shoulder, “That one  _ was _ actually helpful.”

Yennefer turned the laptop back to face her, a smirk on her face as she started typing, “Well, yes. But what  _ else _ was helpful was this lovely little video they sent.”

  
  


Ciri walked into the office with Geralt at her side. Apparently not being allowed to leave on her own was going to be a thing happening for a while to come. She smiled as she handed out coffees and got warm smiles back, which was nice from the grunts she was used to getting. 

Rounding the corner into one of the conference rooms her shoulders slumped as she saw Yennefer, Tissaia and Jaskier all gathered around one of their laptops.

“Please don’t tell me you’re watching it again.”

She placed the remaining drinks on the table and sighed as she came into the view of the laptop, managing to catch herself on the video just in time to see herself come back online and kick the guy in the balls, before the panic of seeing Geralt running full force at her.

Jaskier laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug, “But it’s too good! You can literally see when your brain reboots!”

“You’re going to get sick of it one day.” 

Cooing, Jaskier pinched her cheek, “Not as soon as you hope!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought below!
> 
> come screech with me about geraskier:  
> twitter: [betsybraddocks](https://twitter.com/betsybraddocks)  
> tumblr: [thescarletwitch](https://thescarletwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
